


Trapped!!

by alunsina



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: A whole member goes missing. Gahyeon tries to keep it together while the rest of Dreamcatcher continue to not-help.(written for the prompt "What do you mean you're trapped at the cemetery?" over at https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	Trapped!!

There's being adventurous, challenging yourself, and "trying something new". Then there's Lee Siyeon trying her hardest to win some type of Darwin award that would likely kill her in the dumbest of ways, and who would take over singing the high notes then? Gahyeon had already set her sights on rapping.  
  
"Unnie," Gahyeon started with the barest and thinnest veneer of respect, "What are you doing there in the first place? Who even goes jogging in a cemetery?? We're in the middle of an overseas schedule!" They only have 3 hours or so before their managers and hotel staff herd them to the hotel shuttle and onto the airport for their early morning flight. Minji was wearing down the carpet in their shared hotel room with her worried pacing, Yoohyeon and Yubin doing some mobile detective work on their phones, Dongdong trying to make tea as they wait, while Bora was back in her room and- well at least she was busy doing something else that was not Screaming In Gahyeon's Ear.  
  
"I GOT LOST OKAY, I'M SORRY. I REALLY AM TRYING TO FIND THE EXITS FOR AGES BUT- AAAAAH" Cue more screaming. Thumping noises like someone's been hit hard. Groaning sounds.  
  
"Kick those perverts in the balls!!" Yubin yelled back.  
  
"I'M NOT SURE THEY'RE EVEN HUMAN. I MEAN THEY KEPT TRYING TO EAT MY HAIR, THIS STUPID-ASS LONG HAIR I'M GOING TO CHOP IT ALL OFF. CAN SOMEONE JUST GET ME PLEASE."  
  
Gahyeon took deep breaths. "We're going to notify the managers, call the police, then we'll head there-" Her heart stopped. Bora was standing in the doorway, presumably returning from some panic-ridden corner of her room. If Siyeon doesn't get to win her Darwin award tonight, Bora might come as a close second. Minji screamed.  
  
"Please tell me you're not going to the cemetery in your IT costume," Gahyeon asked but without much hope that she would like the answer.  
  
Bora shrugged in her clown suit and smiled her creepy clown smile. "Knew it'll come in handy. I'll be waaaay scarier than whatever it is is trapping Siyeon in the cemetery. Let's go and get her out of there."


End file.
